Why not try, right?
by LookatdatICU
Summary: Percy. Percy & Triton has always shared everything. Their parents, food, toys, friends and even their talent. But what if there was one thing, one person that cant be shared at all. Annabeth. Annabeth never cared about everything. The way she walks, talks, her friends and stuff. Maybe because thats her way of hiding the pain. But what if someone changes her point of view in life.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A GREAT WAY TO START A NEW YEAR (NOT!)**

 _Did you ever think that life could be better? How it really is sweet to be in a lime light?_

The crowd is jumping, screaming, and chanting "SteA! SteA! SteA!"

"What's up New York?!" The screams got louder.

 _Life is full of ups and downs, yes that is true but we can never be this successful if we can't get pass these troubles._

"Are you ready for us?!" The drum beat and the other instruments made a sound to make it more awesome.

 _That is why I am living the life. Cuz we never know what might happen in the future._

The lead singer starts to sing but everything froze.

 _But in order to understand this better, let me tell you my story. Hi! My name's Percy Jackson and I am the leader of Stereo Adrenaline a.k.a SteA._

 _It started during the first day of school and at the detention room. I know right? The detention room? It sounds like you guys are like a bad ass band but no. Why did we got detention? Well everything was a misunderstanding but in order to find out. Let's start from the beginning, the day that started it all._

 **First Day of School**

 **PERCY's P.O.V.**

"Percy…. Percy… DUDE BRO! WAKE UP!" I was shoved from the bed and fell.

"Dude! What the hell?!" I shouted at my oh so friendly twin brother, Triton

"We'll be late dofus! Mom already made some pancakes so get your ass up and start moving!"

I went to the bathroom to clean myself and get ready for school. When I was done, I went down and I was attacked by the scent of pancakes. Mhmmm Yum!

"Morning Percy" Mom said as she placed the plate to the sink and I saw that Triton is already done eating.

"Morning Mum" I kissed her cheek and sit to eat.

As I was done, we went out and ran to our respective vehicles and go. Yes, vehicles. Mine is a dark blue jeep wrangler and Triton's has a green Ducati motorbike and no we don't share it. Mom wanted us to drive a car because it was too dangerous to drive a motorcycle but Dad said it was okay, said it was cool and fit for boys. So in the end, I got a jeep wrangler and Triton got a motorcycle. It seems fair.

We arrived at school and as so you know. Triton is always the first one to arrive, well duh. I went to my locker but someone bumped into me.

"Watch it punk!" She shouted and the first thing I thought was Clarisse because she was the only one who said that to me but when I looked at the person who bumped into me. I saw a blonde princess curls with violet and red strikes and intimidating grey eyes.

My first word to her was "Woah"

I saw her rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Aren't you gonna say sorry?"

That got be back to reality "Excuse me?"

She made an irritating sigh "Say sorry to me punk"

"Why would I do that? You were the one who bumped into me"

"No technically, we bumped into each other but you didn't see me"

"So?"

She gave me an 'are-you-serious' look and her eyes told me that she wanted to punch me but held back. I think I heard her say 'don't make trouble on your first day' and she sighed "Look, why don't we just sorry to each other and get on with our life"

"Fine, sorry then"

"Sorry" Then she walked pass me. Wait what? Just like that?

I scoffed "What a bitch" I think she heard me because she stopped and turned around

"What did you say to me?" She asked me and went nearer to me

"You're a bitch" I repeated and that was when all hell break lose.

She flung herself to me and gave me a nasty punch on the nose. I tried to stop her but not hurt her. Hello why would I hurt her? I may be rude sometimes but I am not a mean person who hurts girls, I'm a gentleman too you know. I saw Triton trying to back me up but then our principal came and everyone went silent. All I know was that I was on top of her, trying to block her hands.

"Detention, both of you. NOW!" The principal said

 **Detention Room (Music Room)**

"Of all my life I thought the great goody two shoes, brother of mine will never set foot in this room, ever. Guess I was wrong" Triton laughed and I just rolled my eyes. I glared at the girl who started the fight, who was actually sleeping! Seriously, is she even human? I think she is the devil herself. "I mean, not only you got detention but also started a fight and with a girl?" He continued to laugh.

"Would you shut up? And I didn't started the fight, she did!" I pointed at the devil.

"Not" She said while she was still 'sleeping' on her armchair.

I want to get up and go to her but I cant. My body aches all over, especially my nose. I saw Triton trying to hold his laugh and what I did was punch his arm, hard earning me a glare.

"Why are you here anyway?"

He smirked "Well, I made trouble to get detention so that I could finally see real entertainment. Especially from you my dear twin brother"

I glared at him and he just continued to laugh

Great way to start a new year right? NOT

 _ **Hey guys! So sorry that I didn't update my other stories. Is just that I lost interest in them and no matter how hard I try to think. I can't make a good plot for the next chapter. I'll try again though but I'm really interested in this one actually. I thought of this yesterday and also asked, why not make Triton be Percy's twin brother. Not a big half-brother that has a gap like 5 years or so but a twin brother. I also made Annabeth a kick ass chick (the girl Percy fought if you don't know) because I really like her in that role. It makes it so interesting and awesome. So…. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and see you again? Bye! Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL**

 **ANNABETH's P.O.V.**

Stupid boy, stupid school, stupid principal and stupid life! Just as I was going to have a smooth and quiet day, that stupid son of a b* just had to ruin my day. I mean I said sorry already then he gave me an insult? He was the one who bumped into me, not even looking where he was going because he was too occupied with his phone. Yes, I saw him but I didn't mind to move out of the way. I mean, he should at least know where he was going. Ugh, I just hope dad doesn't find out about this. If he did, well I'll be dead in no time.

As time pasts, I waited and waited for the nightmare to be over.

"1 minute more" I thought. I looked at the boy who started it all and he was just talking to his brother. I see that they are twins, but I can see right away their difference. Why? Well, one is wearing an eyeliner and one is not. The one not wearing eyeliner was the one who made me want to punch his eye out. I stared at them further and noticed that they have slightly different eyebrows. Guess if you go from a far, you might not know the difference. Well except for their way of fashion.

I sighed. "I just want this to be over" I mumbled quietly.

After detention, I wandered around the school campus. Yes, I am new and no, I don't get lost easily. I just like adventure and my way of traveling is to be alone. I'm used to it so don't bother.

I went down the hall and saw a room full of instruments. Why are these here and not at the music room? Maybe it will be transferred there? I touched the guitar that was not covered and smiled.

"It's been awhile since I played" I thought and looked around to make sure no one was watching. I sat down and played some keys.

 _ **On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

 _ **Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie**_

 _ **Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right**_

 _ **'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh**_

 _ **So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories**_

 _ **This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me You're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me**_

 _ **Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**_

 _ **Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs  
That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky**_

 _ **Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**_

 _ **Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie**_

As I made the last strum, I closed my eyes, holding back some tears.

"Boys are stupid" I thought

 **TRITON's P.O.V. (Surprise? So am I)**

I clapped my hands and seems to me that she got startled with my applause.

"What are you doing here" Was she crying?

"Woah okay, first of all I'm not the one who fought you okay"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yes, I know and now answer me. What are you doing here?"

"Well question is, what are you doing here?" I gave her a smirk but I just earned a deadly glare "Okay okay, to answer your question. I was here strolling around when I heard a sound okay" She gave me a questioning look and to see if I was lying. Well to tell you the truth, I lied. I followed her because she was somehow interesting. I mean, you don't see a girl beat my brother up every day now do we? It's hilarious and I'm just good at lying that's all.

I gave her a smile but she just rolled her eyes and put back the guitar and walk past me as to think I wasn't here.

"Uh where are you going?"

"Home? Duh"

"So you just gonna leave me here? Just like that?" Seriously? What about me? What about this?

"Yeah, now bye then"

"Wait!" I grabbed her hand to prevent her from going "I have a proposition for you"

She turned around and crossed her arms, waiting for me to say something "What is it then?"

I smirked "Join our band"

"Hell no" She turned around and I frowned. I then grabbed her hand again.

"You didn't let me finish" She turned to me again "If you join our band, you might as well take revenge on my brother" She gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look "What? I'm not kidding"

"Why would you allow me to take revenge on your brother, I mean he's your brother"

"So? I just want to make fun of him, you know to make life interesting. I already know you dislike my brother"

"No, I don't dislike him. I loathed him"

"Okay, I already know you two hate each other, with all the bickering and stuff"

I saw her thinking about it and she made a smirk.

"Okay fine, you got yourself a deal" She said, holding out her hand for a handshake which I obliged to do so.

"Oh this is going to be fun" I thought

 _ **Hey guys! Another update yehay! So, you might wonder why Annabeth sang that song and said boys are stupid. No offence to the male population there a'ight? She just said that because she has some boy problems in the past. Maybe her dad, Percy perhaps or some ex-boyfriend (if she has), or even maybe her male sibling. You will find out in the incoming chapters. Thank you for reading this and please do review. I hope to find some ideas in them. So see you next time guys! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: New Member and Tiring Life**

 **PERCY's P.O.V.**

I waited and waited but still, nothing. Where is that dumbass? I specifically said that we would have a band meeting about an hour ago. Ooh if he gets here, I'm gonna kick his ass real hard.

"Dude, will do just calm down and stop pacing? You're getting me dizzy" Beckendorf, our band's bassist, said as he was getting out from the kitchen.

"How can I not calm down? My brother is late, yet again, for our band meeting that was supposed to start an hour ago!" I yelled and slumped down the couch.

Beckendorf just shook his head and sat across where I was seating.

"Maybe he's just late because of some urgent matter?" He pointed out

I scoffed "Urgent my ass. I'm sure he's just screwing around somewhere"

"Dude, don't say that. He's your brother yah know"

I sighed "You're right. I'm just stress that's all"

Beckendorf gave me a questioning look but I just gave him an 'its-just-nothing' look. I don't really want to share my problem to anyone, especially to my friends. It's actually because of my dad. He wants me to take over the business after he retires which is indeed soon but I didn't want to. Why? Because I don't want to be a silly old business man. I want to be an artist, not the painting and stuff but specifically a rock star, especially in a band. That's why we formed a band in the first place. I don't know with them but my brother and I always dreamed of being in a band and now we are in one.

I looked to my left and saw our drummer, Leo, typing away with his phone and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I nudged him and he just got startled with my action. I can't help to laugh a little bit.

"N-nothing" Leo stuttered. Since when did Leo stutter?

Beckendorf laughed "Aah! I know, does our little Leo has a girlfriend?"

Leo widen his eyes "No!"

"Then what's all the smiling all about?" I smirked at him and he was just silent. I snatched his phone and he was trying to get it back.

"H-hey! Percy, give that back!" Beckendorf and I were both laughing when Leo tried hard to reach for his phone.

Just when everything seemed lighter…

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Triton finally arrived with…

Oh hell no

"Why is she here?!" I shouted and Triton winced at my outburst.

I saw her smirk and I just want to… Ugh! I'm beginning to hate that girl even more.

"Okay, don't get upset but to answer your question. She's our new lead guitarist"

"WHAT?!" We all reacted. How dare he? Not even consulting me about this!

"Yes, and besides. We need a new lead guitarist anyway. So why not her?"

"Her? Seriously? Have you even seen or heard her play? I mean, there are plenty of talented people that will fit to replace Luke" I said

Yes, Luke. Luke is our former lead guitarist but had quit our band because he left for college.

She gave me a glare and I glared back.

"Then why not you find yourself a lead guitarist then? You know you can't even do that because you're too busy of what father told you" I approached him and tried to punch him but was held back by my friends.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I can't even get self-control anymore. Things have been hectic since the last couple of years and I just want to take a break and make some music. "Fine, but don't come to me anymore if you need help with that" I pointed at her and turned around. I know it is mean and it is actually beyond my code but I guess I can't help it.

I saw them giving each other a high five and I just rolled my eyes. Damn you Triton.

* * *

After our meeting, we decided we would eat dinner at Kal and Kenny's Diner (Made up store). All of us were laughing about corny jokes and you know, teenage stuff. When I was about to take a bite with my fries, Leo gave the stupidest idea I ever heard.

"Why don't you and Triton preform there with Annabeth?" He suggested.

I looked at him and gave him an 'are-you-crazy?' kind of look but he doesn't seem to be affected by that.

"What? It might be fun" Leo shrugged.

"Yeah, let's do this bro! Annie?" Annabeth glared at him but gave him a smile later.

"I'm fine with it? As long as Prissy won't be a baby" I gave her my deadliest glare ever but she just smirked at me. Oh it's so on.

We went upstage, Anniebeth? Whatever, went to the keyboard. Hmm, she knows how to play the keyboard to? Anyway, I can see people giving us curios looks on why we are here but most already know us. How did I know? You can actually see them with their faces, happy and excited.

"Hey guys, I'm Percy Jackson, here with my brother Triton Jackson and Annabell Case-"

"Annabeth Chase" She said in the microphone there near her and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and we're here do sing you a song. Hope you enjoy it"

 **PERCY,** TRITON, _ANNABETH_ (and combinations, you know what I mean)

 **No more second chances  
No more plastic lies  
No more giving me reasons to make me have to say goodbye Ooh**

You only live once, no second chance  
She says I go from the Hulk to **Mr. Romantic**  
The call me saying I been a ghost and I pull up in the **phantom**  
I'm about to get the money moving I can't sit still, imma leaving you standing

 **Everything we had is all gone  
Not one more chance, I've moved on  
I'm doing me so you do you  
You do you**

 **Cuz this is my only life  
So I've got to let you go  
You should have been only mine  
So I'm walking out the door  
Singing**

 **No more second chances  
No more plastic lies  
No more giving me reasons to make me have to say goodbye**

She only want my ricotta  
Aces of spades and vodka  
She trying to be my flame like waka flock  
What the **fucka**  
GPS on my phone and a bug in the house like she a **stalker**  
She trying to lock me down with her pie like she some Betty Crocker  
 **Ooh**

 **No more games** (no more) **no old news  
Putting new words to an old ****tune** **  
Just get out the box with I love you (?)  
I love you yeah**

 **Cuz this is my only life  
So I've got to let you go  
You should have been only mine**  
 **So I'm walking out the door  
** **Singing**

 **No more second chances** (no more) **  
No more plastic lies  
No more giving me reasons to make me have to say **_**goodbye**_

I was startled a little when she came in.

 _Trying to say I'm crazy but it's you that chased me  
Ain't no black and white this gray's a different shade of shady  
Remember when I caught yo fingers creeping on me  
Texting her at midnight  
Boy you test the phone geek  
And I looked right past it like it was old news  
And I told myself, why should I doubt you?  
I'm about to turn the tables on you, I'm about to turn the tables on you_

Hmm, I guess she felt the song and made her own lyrics. Not bad, not bad at all.

 _ **No more**_ **second chances  
** _ **No more plastic lies**_ **  
** _ **No more giving me reasons**_ **to make me have** _ **to say goodbye**_ _, bye, bye, bye, bye_

 **Baby please don't go** _(No, nono, no, no)_ **  
Is there anything that I can say  
Baby please don't go  
Baby I'm begging you **_(Say goodbye)_ **  
Tell me is it a crime of mine to change my mind?** _(Yeah)_ **  
** _ **No more giving me reasons to make me have to say**_ **goodbye, bye, bye**

* * *

 **ANNABETH's P.O.V.**

When we were done, everyone applauded and I smiled. Don't get me wrong, I don't know the song especially the lyrics but somehow I felt connected to it. Maybe that is why I added some lyrics into in. How did I know how to play it? Well simple, they gave me a music sheet. I was able to read it fast enough to play it perfectly.

"Thank you" Percy said and we went to out booths.

"Wow! Annabeth, that was amazing!" Leo said to me.

"Yeah, you are a great singer too! Never thought of having a version like that. I mean the old one was great but when you added it. The song became like a bang!" Beckendorf clapped his hands to emphasize the bang and I just smiled at their complements. "Right Percy?"

We all looked at Percy because he seemed silent but snapped out of it when Triton nudged him.

"Huh? Oh Yeah, Umm. What were we talking about again?" We rolled our eyes at him

"I said the song became more awesome when Annabeth sang and added her version, right?"

We all looked at him and waited for him to speak.

He cleared his throat "Yeah, you. You were not bad"

"Dude not bad? That's it? She was awesome!" Leo exclaimed

"Oh shut up and put a sock on it Leo" We all just laughed it off as we were about to head home.

I smiled and closed the door to our front door. I never had this much fun in years. Maybe I was too occupied with the whole family problem thing that I never got a chance to have fun with real friends. Don't get me wrong, I have friends, just not a lot. It's because I have my trust wall held up so high that only some people can climb it, and those were the ones I trusted in years. I took off my shoe and looked up to see my dad crossed his arms and giving me his glare. Uh oh

"Where have you been?!" Dad shouted and I winced at that "Did you know how late it already is and how something could have happened to you? I was worried about you young lady!"

I mentally scoffed at that. Yeah right, worried my ass. I tried to walk past him but he held my arm.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? I'm not done yet" I faced him.

"I just want to go to sleep now dad. You said it yourself, it's already late"

"No, we still need to discuss this. You even got into trouble in your first day of school! I mean, how can I even put up with you if you continue to do like this Annabeth" I scoffed.

"Then don't then! You're not even here every day dad" I scoffed "Dad… you don't even deserve that title anymore" Then the next thing I knew, his hand hit my face, hard.

I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall and I saw my dad, almost had his guilty face but quickly masked it. "Go to your room young lady"

I ran upstairs and there, I met my little brothers. Shit, did they hear our fight with dad?

"Annie? Are you okay?" Matthew and Bobby, my little twin brothers, asked. Even though I hate that nickname, I still find it cute whenever my little brothers say it. They're an exemption actually.

I kneeled down to they're level "Yeah, just another rough day with daddy, that's all"

I think they believed me because they just nodded their heads.

"Bobby, Matthew. Promise me, you won't betray anyone okay?" They nodded again and I smiled. "Come on, let's sleep now. It's getting late and I'm really sleepy and I bet you two are too"

Man, my life is so tiring.

* * *

 _ **I feel you too Annabeth.**_

 _ **Hi guys! Another update huh? So… this chapter is really quite long but I just like to be like this. Did you like how the three of them preformed? It was quite awesome but Triton was on the way. Hahaha, I'm just kidding, Triton did the rap thingy. If you would like to know, the song is entitled 'No More Second Chances' by MKTO. This song is kind of old now but still, it's awesome. Hope to entertain you guys more on the next chapter! See yah!**_


End file.
